1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a fine pattern on a substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus for stably forming a fine pattern on a substrate by uniformly applying pressure to a substrate by disposing the substrate on a stage filled with fluid during the imprint process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin film transistor (TFT) has a multi-layered structure in which a gate wiring layer, a semiconductor layer, a resistance contact layer, a conductive layer and the like are stacked on one another.
Particularly, the gate wiring layer is usually formed through a photolithography process using photosensitive resin. That is, the photosensitive resin is applied on a portion of the substrate and a light exposure process is performed for the photosensitive resin layer using a mask dividing etching and non-etching areas, thereby forming a predetermined fine pattern.
However, the above-described prior wiring layer forming method goes through a variety of processes such as a process for forming a photosensitive organic layer by applying the photosensitive resin, a process for exposing the photosensitive organic layer, a process for etching the exposed portion, and the like. Furthermore, since the mask must be used for the light exposure process, it is hard to perform the work and detailed processes are complicated, thereby deteriorating the work and process efficiencies.
Therefore, in recent years, a method for directly imprinting a preprocess pattern at a predetermined thickness through physical contact on the photosensitive resin layer applied on the substrate without performing the light exposure process using the mask has been used. However, since such an imprint method leads to many defectives preprocess patterns according to the imprint posture or location and pressure distribution during the process for imprinting the preprocess pattern, and it is difficult to manufacture the imprinting equipment and set the equipment.
Particularly, in the method for imprinting the preprocess pattern through physical contact, small bubbles may be easily generated on the opposing contact surfaces. The bubbles generate bubble holes on the photosensitive resin layer, thereby deteriorating the imprinting quality. Therefore, if these problems are not solved, satisfactory quality and the improvement of the work efficiency cannot be expected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,905 discloses a technology relating to nanoimprint lithography. In this patent, although one stationary stage and one movable stage are disclosed, means for solving the above problems are not disclosed.